La primera navidad juntos
by LizaNny
Summary: Es el primer año de relación de Edgar y Johnny, es la época navideña y hay una duda, ¿en dónde pasarán la navidad? - Espero les guste ;D -SLASH-


**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Slave Labor Graphics (SLG).**

**-.-.-.-**

Bueno, éste es solo un One-shot, es decir, un solo capítulo, con temática navideña (ya ese tema está muy atrás), pero en sí es la otra mitad del regalo de And888.

Ahora, aclaro que es **_Slash_, **es decir, chico x chico.

Así que si no te gustan éste tipo de relaciones, por favor retrocede puesto que no aceptaré ningún comentario que insulte lo que hago de corazón ^^.

**Advertencias: **

**-**OoC

**-**AU (Universo Alterno)

**-**Slash (chico x chico)

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**La primera navidad juntos…**

-Oye Edgar… ¿dónde pasarás noche buena?- preguntó el moreno

-Eh…- Edgar salió de sus pensamientos, en ese momento se encontraban en la casa de Johnny, estaban sentados en el sofá frente al televisor mirando probablemente algún programa con temática navideña- ¿porqué preguntas?- miró al menor

-¿Cómo que porqué?- preguntó molesto- porque quiero saber si podremos pasarla aquí en mi casa- se acurrucó mas con el mayor

-Pues… éste año yo estoy a cargo de entregar los regalos que juntamos para todos los niños que tenemos en la comunidad- abrazó mas a Johnny- ¿recuerdas esos regalos que me ayudaste a juntar?- preguntó sonriente

-Sí- suspiró- ¿entonces irás allá?- dijo triste- y yo que esperaba que pasáramos juntos nuestra primera navidad… como…- se quedó en silencio unos instantes- novios- se sonrojó

-Lo siento Nny, éste compromiso lo obtuve desde que el antiguo encargado abandonó el puesto…- dijo triste, no le gustaba ver que su novio se pusiera de esa manera- sino si la pasaba contigo, ya sabes que esos niños son unas muy lindas criaturas que si no las cuido se convertirán en ovejas perdidas a merced de los lobos- acarició la nuca de Nny

-No te preocupes, comprendo que es algo muy importante para ti, el cuidar a esos niños… es como que yo quiera cuidar a Squee, también por lo mismo que dices tú…- se separó de el castaño y se sentó correctamente

-Es lo mismo- Edgar miró al moreno, lo notó bastante triste- ¡tengo una idea!- exclamó atrayendo la atención de Johnny- ¿te parece si me acompañas a entregar los presentes?- dijo sonriente como era costumbre en él

-Eh… ¿yo ir a un lugar como ese?…- dijo con duda- los niños gritarán al verme, me tendrán miedo- dijo con fastidio

-No, en serio no lo harán, yo sé lo que te digo, vamos, por favor ¿si?- se acercó al menor y le besó la frente- dime que si vendrás conmigo, así pasaremos navidad juntos ayudando a los niños que están en el albergue- le besó la mejilla

-Vale- dijo aun no muy convencido- pero si me tienen miedo regresaré de inmediato- sentenció

-Está bien- abrazó con fuerza a Johnny

~.~.~.~.~

Ambos chicos entraron al albergue, era un lugar pequeño pero podía albergar a algunos quince niños aproximadamente, de vez en cuando dejaban que un niño mas se quedara y en algunas otras ocasiones, si tenían suerte, lograban que alguna pareja se llevara un niño en adopción.

-Le has hecho arreglos Edgar- dijo el moreno sorprendido, no era la primera vez que iba, pero cada que lo hacia encontraba nuevos detalles en la fachada del edificio o dentro- poco a poco se hace mas espacioso- sonrió

-Bueno, no ha sido cosa sencilla, no es tan fácil que las personas donen dinero, por lo que hemos tenido que hacer muchas mas colectas y pedir mas ayuda al gobierno- comenzó a avanzar hacia dentro del lugar

-Y como siempre solo se la pasan pensando en si mismos y no pueden soltar ni un quinto ¿verdad?- Nny caminaba a su lado

-Ya sabes, los políticos teniendo tanto dinero y no ver por estos niños en esta época- suspiró

-Oh vamos- Johnny pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del mayor- cuando me depositen en el banco donaré un poco mas que la vez anterior- sonrió

-A veces dudo que seas lo que eres- besó la frente del muchacho- eres tan bueno que dudo seas malo- sonrió

-Señor Edgar- se escuchó la voz de un niño, se notaba emocionado

-Oh, ¿qué sucede Mike?- preguntó dulcemente

-¿Quién es el joven a su lado?- se notaba interesado

-Él- señaló a Johnny- él es el Señor C.- sonrió

-¡Él es el Señor Claus!- exclamó

-No, él no…

-¡Chicos!, ¡Santa Claus ya llegó!- el niño salió corriendo hacia donde los otros

-¿Me dijo Santa Claus?- preguntó con duda Johnny

-Bueno… ellos se refieren a Santa como Señor C.… y yo lo olvidé- sonrió nervioso- vamos, entremos a la habitación en dónde están- tomó la mano del menor y caminó hacia el comedor, entraron

-Me imaginaba a Santa mas robusto- dijo una niña al ver al 'señor C.'- que decepción

-¡Mike es un mentiroso!- los otros niños se le acercaron al mencionado y comenzaron a empujarlo

-¡Tranquilos!- gritó Nny y se acercó a separarlos- ¡no está bien que se peleen!- gritó molesto- ¡no deben molestar a sus otros compañeros!- los miró con enfado- ¡¿entendido?!

Los niños solo asintieron con la cabeza, Edgar sonrió al ver como Johnny los había puesto en orden tan rápido, miró que una niña se acercaba a él.

-Señor Edgar- le haló del abrigo- ¿él es el chico que nos sacó de ese feo lugar?- preguntó tiernamente

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas?- el castaño se puso a la altura de la pequeña

-Porque escuché su voz gritándoles insultos a esos tipos- sonrió- además, usted siempre habla de él cuando está aquí, siempre nos dice lo bueno que es al cuidarnos y al donar dinero

-Sí, él es- Edgar palmeó la cabeza de la niña- tienes muy buena memoria Eva- sonrió

-¿En serio ese es el chico del que tanto habla el señor Edgar?- comenzaron a murmurar los demás niños

-¿A qué se refieren?- Nny se acercó al mayor- ¿Les has hablado de mi?

-Tal vez un poco- sonrió nervioso, miró la mirada de molestia por parte del menor- ¿a que viene esa mirada?

-No estoy muy…- no terminó de hablar puesto que se vio rodeado de niños- eh, ¿qué hacen?- dio un paso hacia atrás

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted- dijo emocionado un niño

-¡Y yo!

-¡Y yo!

Varios niños comenzaron a gritar lo mismo.

-Oh no, no lo creo, no creo que quieran ser como yo, se los aseguro- dijo un tanto molesto

-Pero si usted es como un policía, usted nos sacó de ese lugar- sonrió una de las niñas- lo recuerdo perfectamente, por su voz- se acercó a él- como no puedo ver, puedo recordar a las personas por su voz, y yo sé que usted es una buena persona

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Nny se colocó a su altura y miró sus ojos, eran de un color celeste muy claro y borroso

-Eva, soy la niña que sacó de ese cuarto… la que estaba con ese tipo- sonrió

-Ya veo- le palmeó la cabeza- mucho gusto Eva, soy Johnny C., pero tanto tu como todos los niños pueden llamarme Nny- sonrió

Edgar sonrió al ver lo bien que se estaba llevando con los otros niños, había sido buena idea llevarlo ahí a pasar la navidad, aun recordaba cuando Johnny lo había ayudado a rescatar a esos niños que estaban siendo prostituidos en una casa al sur de la ciudad, Nny había actuado mucho mas rápido que la misma policía con la que el proxeneta del lugar tenía tratos; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver como Nny comenzaba a jugar con todos los niños, se veía tan feliz.

-Nny- le llamó- iré a servir la cena, quédate con ellos a jugar otro poco, pero recuerda, ten paciencia- sonrió

-Claro- correspondió la sonrisa y siguió jugando

El castaño caminó a la cocina donde comenzó a servir la cena que previamente había preparado, no era nada costoso, solo algo de pastel de carne y puré de patatas, y para postre flan.

Después de estar un largo rato en ese lugar sirviendo platos con las porciones correctas según la dieta de cada niño.

-Ya está servida la cena- dijo al terminar de acomodar los platos en el comedor, notó que aparentemente nadie lo escuchaba- ya está la cena- repitió un poco mas fuerte sin obtener respuesta alguna; caminó hacia allá y observó que aun seguían muy entretenidos jugando

Nny corría detrás de los niños con un sombrero de vaquero y en su mano llevaba una pistola.

-Vengan acá ladrones, ¿porqué se robaron el dinero del banco?- dijo divertido mientras corría detrás de uno

Edgar se asustó al ver el arma; de inmediato se acercó y le arrebató la pistola de su mano.

-¿Porqué haces eso?- preguntó el menor molesto- estábamos jugando

-¿Con armas Johnny?… ¡¿Con armas?!- tomó con fuerza el brazo del mencionado

-Es de juguete- dijo serio- ahora suéltame que lo que estás haciendo no pueden mirarlo los niños- advirtió

-No creo que esto sea de juguete- miró el arma de nuevo- esto es de verdad- la lanzó al cesto de la basura

-¡¿Porqué?!- Nny agitó su brazo hasta soltarse y camino hacia el contenedor, metió la mano en el y la sacó- me la regaló Mike porque lo defendí hace rato- dijo enfadado y en tono infantil- mira- apunto hacia Edgar y la accionó

El castaño solo cerró los ojos al creer que recibiría un impacto de bala.

-¿Ves lo que son?- escuchó la voz del moreno

-¿Qué?- el mayor abrió los ojos y miró lo que tenía en su pecho, era un dardo con ventosa que estaba adherido a él; lo arrancó- yo…- se rascó la nuca

-Exagerado…- Nny se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesto

-Vale, lo lamento…- rió nervioso- venía a decirles que la cena ya está servida en el comedor- se encaminó hacia allá

El morocho y el resto de los niños siguieron al mayor hasta llegar al lugar, había varias mesas con sillas y en cada una de ellas estaba un nombre, en cada lugar estaban diferentes raciones de la misma comida, en algunos platos mas y en otros menos; esto lo notó el menor que de inmediato se encaminó a con Edgar.

-¿Porqué hay diferente porción para cada niño?, eso no es justo- argumentó mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Si es justo, ellos llevan una dieta según el médico, algunos tenían desnutrición y por su puesto que no podía dejarlos así…- se puso en pie de nuevo- ponte en pie- tomó por el brazo a su novio y lo hizo parar

-Ya entiendo…- sonrió- ¿te preocupan mucho ellos verdad?

-¿Y cómo no lo van a hacer?, ellos son solo niños, no tienen la culpa de que sus padres no los apreciaran- dijo serio- todos de pie- señaló

Todos los niños acataron la orden.

-Bien, como es costumbre cada noche, daremos las gracias por los alimentos, así que todos tómense de las manos- extendió las suyas, miró que Nny no lo hacia por lo que lo tomó él mismo y la elevó- en esta ocasión el invitado de honor dará las gracias- miró a Nny

-Edgar…- sonrió nervioso- yo no sé de esas cosas- dijo entre dientes

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la oración que hago cuando hemos cenado juntos?- dijo también entre dientes

El menor se quedó pensando por un rato, los segundos comenzaron a pasar y pronto los minutos.

-Señor Edgar, ¿a que hora comeremos?- preguntó uno de los infantes

-¿Ya casi Nny?- miró al mencionado, ¿acaso jamás le había prestado atención antes de cenar?

-Listo- aclaró su garganta y cerró los ojos- Bendice con tu mano bienhechora este pan que nos das acá en el suelo, y haz que un día a tu mesa, como ahora, nos sentemos Señor, allá en el Cielo. Amén.

-Amén- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, incluido Edgar

-Todos tomen asiento- el mayor se sentó- esa no es la oración que digo yo- sonrió

-Estar tanto a tu lado y el leer los libros que me das a veces es bueno- sonrió al ver que su novio estaba feliz- aunque la oración dice que pronto estaré en el cielo…- se quedó pensando- yo creo que yo no- dijo sin importarle

Comenzaron por cenar, todos estaban en paz y la comida estaba bastante buena, Edgar no era tan mal cocinero ya que nadie presentó alguna queja.

~.~.~.~.~

-Es hora de que entreguemos los presentes- sonrió el castaño- iré nombrándolos uno a uno para que tomen su regalo

Johnny tan solo se quedó en una orilla observando lo bien que se portaba el mayor con aquellos niños, entregaba buenos regalos a pesar del bajo presupuesto que tenía aquel albergue u orfanato, él había donado algo de dinero, pero aun así no era suficiente del todo para abastecer a los veinte niños que habitaban el lugar, la cantidad era poca en comparación con los orfanatos de la ciudad, pero el trato era mucho mejor.

-Nny- aquella voz sacó de sus pensamientos al menor- ¿quieres entregar éste último?- mostró una caja rosa hermosamente adornada con un moño rojo

-Oh, sí…- se puso en pie y caminó hacia allá, tomó la caja y leyó el nombre- es para ti Eva- sonrió al saber que se trataba de esa niña que lo recordaba a la perfección a pesar de estar ciega y no haberlo visto; miró que la mencionada se acercaba despacio- toma y feliz navidad- sonrió y palmó la cabeza de la pequeña

-Gracias- sonrió la castaña y tomó el obsequio- ¿podría ponerse a mi altura Señor C.?- preguntó amable

-Vale…- dijo con algo de duda y se arrodilló frente a ella, sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban- ¿porqué haces eso?- dijo con tono algo molesto y sin corresponder

-Porque usted me salvó, ese iba a matarme- besó la mejilla de Johnny

-De nada- correspondió el abrazo secamente y se puso en pie de inmediato- yo me voy Edgar- se encaminó a la salida y tomó su abrigo

-Espera…- el hombre de espejuelos le siguió- ¿porqué te vas?- lo tomó del brazo

-Ya no quiero estar aquí- le dedicó una mirada de molestia

-Vamos a hablar en otro lugar Johnny, aquí nos están mirando los pequeños- Edgar correspondió la mirada y dijo severo- vamos a la cocina- lo haló

-Suéltame- agitó su brazo hasta soltarse y caminó hacia el lugar sin decir ni una palabra

-Esperen aquí- sonrió- el Señor C. y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante- se encaminó a la cocina- ¿porqué te comportas así tan de repente?- preguntó severo al entrar

-Solo no quiero estar aquí- se cruzó de brazos

-Dime porque Johnny- se acercó y le miró a los ojos- y no trates de mentirme porque sé cuando me mientes- advirtió

-No es por nada en especial- miró hacia otro lado

-Me estás mintiendo- tomó la barbilla de Johnny e hizo que lo mirase- no quiero enfadarme hoy Johnny

El mencionado podía mirar mas allá de aquellos lentes los ojos de Edgar, sabía que ya estaba enojado por el simple hecho de estarle llamando por su nombre completo todo el tiempo o cada que se dirigía a él; no podía, tenía que decirlo.

-Porque me enfada que me estén mirando como un héroe siendo que soy mas hijo de perra que nada- escupió de manera seca

-¿Porqué dices eso?, ellos solo te miran como un héroe porque los sacaste de ese asqueroso lugar, nos has ayudado donando dinero y a recolectar ropa para ellos… ¿qué esperabas?, ¿qué te odiaran?- preguntó molesto

-Yo no soy un héroe- sentenció y tomó la mano del mayor, se la quitó de su barbilla y la dejó caer- yo soy un asesino que solo te está ayudando porque eres la persona mas buena que conozco, eres demasiado altruista y no me gustaría ver que te pones triste porque algo les falta a ellos- señaló hacia afuera en dirección de los menores- además, tú les has estado hablando de mi, yo no quería que ellos me tomaran aprecio ni mucho menos, tal vez ya maté a alguno de sus padres o que se yo y por eso es que están aquí

-Si los mataste debió ser por algo ¿no?, ¿en dónde están mejor?, ¿con sus malos padres biológicos, o aquí en donde no les falta nada?- parecía estar ya bastante molesto

-Aun así no quiero estar aquí donde todos me aprecian y demás, ¡puedo ponerme demasiado feliz y matarlos!- agitó los brazos

-Entonces haz lo que quieras- Edgar se encaminó a la puerta- pero ya no voy a aceptar ninguna ayuda tuya…- se giró para con el menor- señor Scrooge…- sonrió

-¿Porqué te sonríes? ¿no se supone estás enojado conmigo?- se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, miró que Edgar señalaba algo sobre su cabeza- ¿qué hay?…- no pudo decir ni hacer nada más, el castaño le estaba besando de manera repentina- ¿porqué lo haces?- dijo sin mover ni un músculo

-Arriba de ti… -besó la mejilla de Nny- hay un muérdago y…- lo volvió a besar- las tradiciones se respetan- le dio un suave beso en los labios

-¿Ah sí?- el moreno miró hacia arriba, efectivamente ahí estaba el pequeño muérdago; sintió que lo tomaban del rostro y lo besaban de nuevo, en ésta ocasión correspondió

Edgar tomó por la cintura al menor y lo subió sobre una mesa, el beso se había vuelto mas apasionado que antes; el menor sintió que una de las manos de su novio se colaba por debajo de la camiseta, mientras que la otra comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón.

-No…- sintió otro beso- aquí no…- otro beso- en otra parte…- soltó un gemido al sentir que su cuello era besado- pueden entrar los niños…- tomó el rostro de Edgar- no quisiera que miraran algo así

-Tienes razón- el mayor se quitó de enfrente de Nny y lo tomó de la mano- vamos a la habitación que tengo aquí- se lamió los labios

-Oye, espera…- sintió que el castaño le halaba la mano por lo que tuvo que seguirlo, pronto estaban frente a los niños que estaban jugando con sus juguetes nuevos

-Niños, a las once se van a recostar, el señor C. y yo tenemos algo que hacer- dijo apresuradamente- espero respeten la hora- sin decir más caminó a la habitación

Los niños se miraron unos a otros tratando de entender.

-Les dije que poner ese muérdago en la cocina serviría de algo- sonrió Eva

Edgar abrió de inmediato la puerta y lanzó dentro a Nny, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Ven acá- lo tomó de las manos y lo lanzó a la cama, se subió sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello

Los gemidos por parte del morocho no se hicieron esperar, él y Edgar no lo hacían tan seguido, pero cuando lo hacían o se daba algún indicio, el mayor se transformaba por completo, clara muestra lo que había pasado unos instantes atrás.

Poco a poco la ropa fue estorbando, los besos y caricias se hicieron mas intensos, los gemidos cada vez mas altos y que pedían más.

Nny miró fijamente los ojos del mayor, aun llevaba esos anteojos, sin dudarlo se los quitó y los acomodó en la mesita de noche, le gustaba mirar esos ojos color miel que el contrario tenía.

-Te amo Nny- el castaño tomó las piernas del mencionado y se las colocó sobre los hombros y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en el menor

El moreno soltó un pequeño grito y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, había entrado tan de pronto en él que ni pudo responder aquel te amo; sintió un beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios, a pesar de que ambos eran muy bruscos en cuanto a carácter, en esas situaciones se volvían tiernos.

Las estocadas comenzaron y su velocidad fue aumentando conforme Johnny se acostumbraba al pene en su interior; todo a su alrededor estaba caluroso y sentía que por su cuerpo recorrían pequeñas descargas eléctricas que comenzaban en su espalda y terminaban en cada una de sus extremidades; el placer iba en aumento y sus cuerpos lo sentían, los gemidos que brotaban de sus bocas, las caricias y miradas que rogaban por mas; pronto terminarían.

Se dedicaron una última mirada, sabían que era el final; sin decir nada terminaron de forma sincronizada, Edgar en el interior de Johnny y éste sobre su abdomen.

El ojos miel se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de su pareja y salió despacio, se recostó a su lado y besó su frente.

-Te amo Nny- volvió a repetir y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Y yo a ti Edgar- correspondió con otro beso- lamento haberme enfadado así

-No es tu culpa, solo es tu manera de pensar- sonrió sinceramente

Johnny se abrazó mas fuerte al mayor, estaba cansado pero pensaba no dormir, lo único que quería era velar el sueño del contrario; estuvieron en silencio por un rato, solo besándose y dedicándose pequeñas miradas que expresaban cuanto se amaban.

-Feliz navidad Johnny- besó al mencionado al escuchar las campanadas

-Feliz navidad Edgar- también lo beso.

Ambos miraron los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el cielo, hacían bonitos destellos que iluminaban tanto el cielo como la habitación que hasta ese momento había sido iluminada por la luz de la luna; por un largo rato miraron hasta que uno de ellos cayó presa de los brazos de Morfeo.

-Descansa Edgar- besó la frente de su pareja y se dedicó a observarlo, se miraba tan tranquilo.

El pasar la navidad con él no había estado tan mal, mas que nada porque había sido su primera navidad juntos.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**¿Les gustó?…**

Espero que sí, espero que te haya gustado And, y disculpa mi tardanza pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para sentarme en frente de la computadora y terminarlo de bien a bien.

Y bueno… el lemon es otra parte del regalo, no lo tenía planeado pero se me hizo buena la situación como para ponerlo -w-.

Entre otras cosas… ¿alguien me dice las referencias? ¬w¬

_**L. N.**_

_**Viernes 4.01.2013**_

_**¿Comentarios o favoritos?**_


End file.
